prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kristal Marshall
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Fit Finlay Bill DeMott | debut = December 2005 | retired = 2010 }} Kristal Marshall (November 11, 1983), is an American model and former WWE Diva best known for her work in World Wrestling Entertainment on its SmackDown! brand and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling promotion working as Kristal Lashley as Bobby Lashley's on-screen wife and real life girlfriend. Modeling career Prior to working for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Marshall appeared as a competitor in the 2004 Miss California pageant, as a model for Deal or No Deal, in music videos for 50 Cent and Ma$e, and in commercials for The Best Damn Sports Show Period. She was at one time a Barker Beauty on The Price Is Right. Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2007) Marshall first entered WWE as a contestant in the 2005 Raw Diva Search, in which she eventually finished fourth. Despite not winning the Diva Search contract, Marshall was signed to a development deal soon after the contest finished and sent to Deep South Wrestling, WWE newest "farm territory" at that time. In December 2005, she joined the SmackDown! roster as a backstage correspondent, interviewing the brand's superstars during the shows. Her first actual feud on the brand came against the heel run of Jillian Hall. Marshall defeated Hall in debut match—a "Divas Uncovered" match—on the March 10, 2006 SmackDown!. Kristal was defeated by Jillian Hall but was later conforted by Michelle McCool. When Diva Search winner Ashley Massaro joined the SmackDown! brand, Marshall was turned heel and put into an angle where she was jealous of Massaro's Diva Search win. She was aligned with Michelle McCool and the two feuded with Massaro and then-babyface, Jillian Hall, leading to a Fatal Four-Way Bra and Panties match at The Great American Bash, during which Marshall was legitimately injured, though she did not miss any time. In September, the next years Diva Search winner, then-babyface, Layla El, arrived on the brand, and Marshall was put into a feud with her. This one had Marshall aligned with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin against Layla and the Boogeyman. In February 2007, Marshall became a face again and began a storyline which had her as a close friend of then-babyface, Vickie Guerrero, who was mysteriously planning something, and then flirting with SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long. After Marshall confessed her love for Long, she convinced him to hire Guerrero as his assistant, leaving her in charge of the show on occasion. Eventually Long proposed marriage, only to suffer a heart attack during the in-ring wedding on September 21. She was released from her WWE contract a few weeks later. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-2010) On October 18, 2009, at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Bound for Glory Marshall, dubbed as Kristal Lashley, debuted as a member of the crowd cheering on her husband Bobby Lashley during his match with Samoa Joe. She then started an angle with Scott Steiner where Steiner kept harassing her in the crowd during his and Lashley's matches. On the November 5 edition of TNA Impact! Marshall accompanied Lashley to the ring but was sent backstage by the referee where Steiner would try to kidnap her but would get stopped by Lashley. She made her TNA in-ring debut on the December 12 edition of Impact! teaming with Lashley in a losing effort against Steiner and Awesome Kong in a mixed tag team match. On the January 4, 2010, Monday night edition of Impact! Bobby and Kristal Lashley requested for their kayfabe immediate release from TNA Wrestling, turning heel in the process. This storyline did not last as Bobby Lashley was released from TNA in February to focus more on his MMA career Other Media Marshall has appeared on an episode of Hogan Knows Best. She also appeared on the February 6, 2008 episode of Project Runway with Maria Kanellis, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, Layla, and Michelle McCool. In June 2007, she posed for her first magazine cover, the September issue of African Americans on Wheels. Personal life Marshall dated Bobby Lashley and the couple have a son named Myles who was born in July 2008. In April 2010, Kristal confirmed on Twitter that she and Lashley have split. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Kristal Krash (Diving Reverse DDT) :*School Girl (Roll-up pin) :*Hair-pull mat slam :*Spear *'Nicknames' *'Wrestlers managed' :*Bobby Lashley *'Theme music' :*"Move it Up" (2005-2006) by Billy Lincoln :*"Feelin Me" (2006-2007) by Che' Guevara/Manuel Seal *'Groups and stables' Championships and accomplishments See also *Kristal Marshall's event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:1983 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:California wrestlers Category:Models Category:American wrestlers Category:African American wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Interviewers Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:2010 retirements Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Living people